From Miko to Reaper
by KunoichiMiko-KitsuyaKage
Summary: Kagome is back from the Fuedal Era and from the final battle completing her mission for the Shikon Jewel. Now she finds out she's transfering to her cousin Orihime's School!BleachInuyasha xover! Dedicted to two authors:DreamHime and Chibes!Fullsum.inside!


December 31, 2006

From Miko To Reaper: BleachXInuyasha crossover

Summary: Kagome is back from the Fuedal Era and from the final battle completing her mission for the Shikon Jewel. Now she finds out she's transfering to her cousin Orihime's School! When she moves in to Orihime's apartment, she thinks that her life is becoming normal again...But, when she is suddenly attacked by a seemingly unseen monster, Kagome knows her life will never be normal again...If it ever really ever was normal in the fist place...

Pairing: Ichigo/Kagome or Sesshoumaru/Kagome (vote! since i'm the authoress i vote for both, you can vote once per chapter or request a new voting pairing for kagome)

you can suggest other pairings too!

Poll:

Kagome/Ichigo: 1

Kagome/Sesshoumaru: 1

WARNING!: There may be ooc, because it helps the story line...-grins-...They do what I want.

If any of you have any objections to this don't read it, Remember this is FANfiction, where the FAN controls the FICTION. I will accept help in any form to better in prove my writing, but please do not flame me, you can hate me, but don't hate the fanfiction,please...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi- Welcome one and all to my first fanfiction!

Kage- What the hell took you so long?!

Kyuubi- I made r-ramen...I got hungry...

Kage- twitch Y-you made me wait because you WERE HUNGRY!?!

Kyuubi- ...yep!

Kagome- Well before Kage kills Kyuubi... let's start the fic! Say the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it! I have a right to remain silent!is threatened Okay,okay, sheesh...

Demonic eyes are red,

Kagome's eyes are now sappire blue,

I don't own,

So you can't sue!

stixs out tongue jerks!

_italics- dream_

'' ...'' speech

'...' thoughts (thoughts are in italics)

word glossary: ( words may or may not be used)

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half-demon

Miko- Priestess

Kitsune- Fox

Houshi- Monk

Neko- Cat

Haori- kimono shirt

Hamakas- kimono pants

Gomen- sorry

Hai- yes

Taiyoukai- Demon lord

**From Miko to Reaper**

**Chapter one : The Final Battle: Awakening **

-x-x-x- author point of view-x-x-x-

_The trees swayed in the wind as a soft melody formed upon the whistling leaves. The melody sounding above the silence below in a swirl of anxiousness. The cheerful singing of the birds in the high canopies had long ago died away and the wildlife had fled the area. In the distance a battle to the death comenced between youkai and humans._

_A crimson sea of blood covered the once green meadow that went on for miles...Youkai and humans alike lay lifelessly on the damp and bloody battle field, wide glassy eyes open gazing above to the sky, never to close again. _

_As a teenage miko came down to her last arrow, she looked to her friends who had stopped fighting. It was time to end this battle...For good. ' Time to make this count', She thought. She nodded her head to her friends, they were ready, weapons poised for attack. The miko gazed at her friends, though an odd collection they were, she knew she could trust them. She aimed her arrow carefully and pulled back, pouring all her energy into the arrow for one final shot. _

_Her long hair floated around her as her body glowed a bright silver light of power,causing her to stop her arrow from flying.She watched in surprise as her battered jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a warrior miko fighting kimono with a sword.' Huh..?! What's going on?' she thought with wide eyes as she took in her apperance. Instead of the usual red and white, was a black haori, white hamakas, and ...a Huge sword?! ' What the hell that's bigger than tetsuiga!' The miko's eyes widened more as she heard a different voice. ' Child, you are now a soul reaper. Use your power to defeat this enemy,''W-who are you?!' I am the creator of the Shikon-no-Tama, Midoriko...And you are the new guardian Kagome Higurashi.' As Kagome heard the older priestess, she gasped. ' Hurry now child, before it's to late.' Midoriko's voice faded,' I will be back...Guardian of the Shikon.'_

_The silver light vanished as her conversation ended, and gasps spread out through the field as Kagome reappeared in a different atire. Her eyes had changed from their normal grey-blue eyes to a sappire blue and her hair had grown to her knees swishing around in the wind. " What are you staring at? We have a battle to finish!" Kagome questioned/stated with determination in her eyes. Her friends gathered around her on both sides._

_On her left Sango got ready for her attack, and Shippo gathered his demonic energy into one attack. On her right, InuYasha was ready to unleash his ultamate attack with tetsuiga, and Miroku had sutras and his staff ready to attack. Kagome drew her arrow and poured her energy back into the arrow. " We'll fend off the rest of the youkai as you guys finish that bastard!" She looked to see a group of very familar faces attack the rest of the youkai, Koga and his pack (including Ayame), Sesshoumaru (a/n: kage-hellooo..), and others she had met in her travels. Kagome nodded in response and turned back to the matter at hand. She gave the signal and they attacked. _

_Sango threw her weapon with a battle cry of "Hirakotsu!", as Shippo surrounded her weapon in his fox fire attack. InYasha swung his sword with a yell of "Diamond Barrage!" and Miroku threw his staff with sutras surronding it through Inuyasha's attack adding to the attack's power. Finally, Kagome released her arrow in a swirl of bluish-silver energy, "Hit the mark!" She yelled as her arrow flew through the air. " DIE, NARAKU!" The group yelled with anger and hatred dripping like acid from their mouths._

_The attacks hit the enemy as their attacks combined and hit Naraku's heart, and purifying his soul out of the world of the living. A scream of anger rang through the clearing coming from Naraku. The field took on an uncomfortable silence as the group faced Miroku. "Miroku, Check the wind tunnel to see if that bastards still alive!" Inuyasha yelled to his houshi friend with a nervous tone of voice. Miroku stared at his right hand nervously and pulled the prayer beads off slowly. Miroku gasped as he saw the wind tunnel disappear before his eyes and finally smiled with happiness at the shard-hunting group. Despite their injuries Sango and Kagome squeled in happiness and hugged him, causing Miroku to blush for once, while the others laugh and smled slightly._

_Kagome face took on a look of seriousness and looked around to located the almost completed Shikon inside of Naraku's dead body. 'Ewwwwww I have to touch him...' Her face scrunched up in a face of disgust and horror. She silently (and dreadfully) made her way limping to the dead body and picked up the almost completed jewel. Her eyes widened when she pulled it out, the corpse turned to ashes when it was removed. Her friends gasped in shock and fright._

_She quickly turned around to where everyone was looking at her with wide and concerned eyes.'Huh? Why is...', Kagome's sapphire eyes widened as she saw a trail of blood leading to her, her blood. The pain from her wounds finally registered and she winced. Her vision blurred and the next thing she knew...All was black._

_-x-x-x-x--x-x-xx--x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-xx-x--xx--x-x-xx--x-xx-x-x-x-End Dream Flashbackx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x_

'H-huh? W-what happened? Where am I?' Kagome thought drowisily as she woke up. She hadn't thought she would get an answer, but apparently she had spoken out loud. " Your at the Western lords castle milady." Kagome suddenly bolted up scared by the sudden presence next to her, in turn scaring the other person. The young miko rubbed her eyes slowly and yawn sleepily. When she looked around she saw a young girl of around 13 on the floor with wide eyes.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to! I was just frightened by your sudden arrival!" Kagome apoligized, embarressed of being caught off guard. "It's okay milady. I should have waited for you to fully awaken." The girl replied taking the miko's offered hand. "Don't call me that, my name's Kagome, I am no different then you." "Hai, mi-I mean...Kagome-san." Kagome giggled when she saw the younger girls confused face. " What's your name?" "Satsuki..." The girl now known as Satsuki shyly said. Kagome looked the girl over noticing she had black hair and honey brown eyes.

"Well, Satsuki-chan it's a pleasure to meet you!" Kagome's warm smile became a puzzled one. "Wait...I'm at the Western castle...? Why?" "I think I can answer that miko." A figure in the doorway said emotionlessly. Kagome turned around to see the western lord, in his all his taiyoukai glory. Sapphire blue eyes met molten amber. "Fluffy!" Kagome cried but stopped short. "One) Don't call me that. Two) Why'd you stop miko? Did you finally relize your unworthy?" Sesshoumaru said with a flicker of amusment in his eyes and his trademark smirk on his face.

"No of course not! It's just your armor screams,'Death to all huggers!', but now that you mention it, I'm not really afraid ..."Kagome ran toward him stopped (being careful of the armor) and jumped up kissing him on the cheek and hugging him around his neck. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru...He had been suprised and had fallen on his royal butt with wide eyes, losing his emotional facade. Satsuki had a grin on her face and was trying not to laugh and Kagome...Well she was just plain out laughing. " Awwwwwww, you look so adorable Sesshy-kun!" Pecking him on the cheek, she ran over to her new friend, leaving the silver-haired taiyoukai to his thoughts on the floor.

Kagome sat on the bed she had awoke on and suddenly she had a serious expression on her face. " Why am I here? Where is everyone? Why are you looking at me like that ? W-" Her questioning was cut short as Satsuki clamped her hand over her mouth ending her rambling. "mfffmuffpff." Kagome blinked innocently and waited for answers. "You are here because you were recovering from your wounds, everyone is in the dining hall eating breakfast, and I'm looking at you like this because one) You kissed and hugged me. two) Sesshy? three) You talk to much."(satsuki had let go) Kagome gasped as the two other figures in the room rose an eyebrow. " What now?" "You actually answered all my questions and you weren't sarcastic!"

"Apparently so. Why?" "Who are you and what have you done to my fluffy Sesshy!?" Kagome said with a look of mock horror on her face. Sesshoumaru twitched as he heard her combination of the two ' nicknames' and twitched even more when Kagome made a cross sign with her two of her fingers saying," I am in the presence of evil! Pure evil!Ahhhhhhhhh!" As she pretended to faint, Satsuki lost her inner battle and burst out laughing.

Sesshoumaru sighed inadibly thinking,' This miko will be the end of me...'He was broken out of his thoughts by the said miko just moments later. "Sesshy? Hey! Yeah good to see you haven't completely blocked us out. Ano... I have a question to ask you..." She trailed off waiting for permission and with a nod of his head her face became serious and asked the one question that she had been wanting to ask him for minutes now,"Sesshoumaru..."

x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x--x--xx--x-x--x-xx-x---x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-End first chapterx-x--x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-xxx-x-x-x-x-x-x---x-x-x--x--x--x--x--xx--x-x-x-x-

Kyuubi- Cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? Man,that took a whole day to write!-wipes imaginary sweat of brow-

Kage- The only reason it took so damn long was because you were eating ramen every freakin' hour on the hour!

Kyuubi- Well sorry if I'm addicted! And I was hungrey...-glares-

Kagome- -sweat drops- Ummmm, whose going to close?

-Sesshoumaru walk into room-

Kagome- Sesshoumaru, do me a favor and end this.

-Sesshoumaru eyes Kage and Kyuubi-

Sesshoumaru- creates acid whip and slashes out at Kyuubi

Kyuubi- Hey you actually tried to kill me didn't you!?

Kagome- Kyuubi, the closing...

Kyuubi-... -realization sinks in-...oh...

Kyuubi- ...-narrater voice- what will happen next on From Miko to Reaper? Only I, the authoress...-is hit on the head by a rock-

Kyuubi- Who threw that?!- kage whistles innocently-

Sesshoumaru- Get on with it, you try my patience...

Kyuubi- Fine -mumbles: jerks every where i go-...Anyways...

Well that's the first chapter! If i get at least 3 to 10 reviews, i'll post ch.2 and it'll be longer. give me 15 reviews and i'll write it quicker and i'll put it up in a couple days...

Please R&R! Your opinion means a lot to me! But please no flames it isn't safe to play w/ fire...

P

r

e

s

s

t

h

e

b

u

t

t

o

n

XD!


End file.
